The oddest partners
by Ravynn Rampage
Summary: Vampire Knight somehow meets up with Final Fantasy VII to make the evil of the world go BOOM! Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Who are you?"

Reno turned around and smiled. He sat in the awesome swirly chair of doom in Rufus' office. "My name is Reno." he said in a mysterious tone.

"How did I get here?"

"I'm not to sure about that one, Kaname. Anyways, I need your help."

Kaname stared at Reno before sitting down in a nearby chair and crossing his left leg over his right. He waited patiently to hear what the strange person in front of him had to say.

"I am a fan of things that go boom. Vampires go boom in the sunlight thus the reason for your help."

"You want me to go…Boom?" Kaname asked, uncertain if he should rip the other's throat out at that moment or not.

Reno shook his head and pointed to the poster that Rufus had set up in his office. "I want you to help me kill them."

"You want me to help you kill…Twilight characters?"

"They are crazy psycho angst filled teenagers that OD on speed and bathe in body glitter!" Reno shouted, slamming his hands on the desk in front of him.

Kaname gave him a dumbfounded look and got up to leave. He couldn't believe that he was dragged here by god knows what force and had to listen to this creep about angst teenagers. He was loosing valuable Yuuki time! Well between that and inadvertently annoying Zero.

"They call themselves vegetarian vampires because they drink animal blood. Did I not mention that the **SPARKLE** in **SUNLIGHT**?" Reno asked, grabbing the vampire's attention.

The brunette stopped in his tracks, his eye twitching a twitchy twitch that no one had seen before. He turned around slowly, his fangs bared and eyes red with anger as he stared Reno down. "Vampires don't _**SPRAKLE**_ nor do we go out in the _**SUN**_." Kaname growled, quickly finding his way back to the desk and digging his nails into the wood.

With a smirk, the red haired Turk leaned on the desk. "Help me make them go boom. They need to go boom of the boomy boom!" He said menacingly.

Kaname stared intently at the turk before releasing his hands from the desk stood straight. "Usually I try and avoid violence, but I'll make an exception this time." He informed Reno, his face set in that nonchalant manner he seems to favor.

Reno loved the idea that he was finally going to see a "vampire" blow up even if he was getting help from one. Now those in the audience wondered how this was going to turn out…

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

The set up was simple. All they had to do was go in, grab the blond guy that looked like he was constipated and go out. Did that happen? No. Unfortunately, Reno and Kaname ended up getting stuck inside the hotel room with some sparkling freak that went by Jasper.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" The blond creep asked, using his happy go lucky mood drug crap on the poor fools that rushed inside.

Kaname sat quietly and crossed one leg over the other. The last thing he ever planned on doing was play along with some guy that called himself a vampire. "Reno. You dragged me into this mess, so you get me out of it." He told the turk in an annoyed tone.

Reno shot a quick scowl at the other before feeling himself get happy and fuzzy. "Well we came in here to kidnap you, silly."

"You came…To kidnap me?" Jasper asked curiously, making sure he heard the red head correctly.

"Yup! We came to kidnap you and all of your cute little sparkliness!"

There was a short silence in the room before Jasper sighed and stopped his little creeper trick of happiness and sunshine. "I'll go with you."

Kaname quirked an eyebrow and looked over at Reno who was biting his lip. That wasn't what they had expected at all.

"Why?" Kaname asked, wondering if there was a plan behind his method.

"There's a reason I'm hardly mentioned in the books or movies. I hate being glittery. Hell, living off of animals isn't even all it's cracked up to be." Jasper shrugged.

Again looks were exchanged before finally coming to a halt.

"Fine." Reno said, "Let's get goin' before your friends get back."

"What about Bella?" Jasper soon asked.

"Who?"

"Bella."

"Are you high? Let's get moving before they come back." Reno scowled.

This short chapter is dedicated to the person who flamed me. Thank you Ms. Eighty-five year old twihard with no life. You woke me up at four something in the morning with a giggle fit to finish this short chapter. I promise to make more just for you


End file.
